Land based seismic operations commonly use seismic detectors, referred to as geophones. The geophones are contained within housings. The housing protects the geophone and the geophone-cable connection from water and also provides physical protection to the geophone. Geophone housings also must provide entry to the geophone by the cable. The housings must also be adapted for the environment in which the geophone is to be utilized. For example, in many conditions the geophone must provide a low-profile to reduce wind noise during operation of the system. However, in other environments such as deep snow, transition zones, and swamps it is necessary to plant the geophone assembly deep thus needing for the cables to be oriented upward. To meet the needs of the various geographical and environmental conditions, separate inventories of seismic equipment are commonly maintained.